


feelings

by nygmobs



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, i'll add more tags as I write more chapters - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: i still love youyeah.. i know
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 10





	1. i. seeing you again

oswald had invited edward to the iceberg lounge for a drink or two and to establish where their 'friendship' was at now after everything the two had been through

"do you really think it's a good idea to invite me here oswald? don't you like not trust me?"

"of course i don't trust you edward, as you probably feel the same about me, but i think we are past all that and this is just going to be old friends sharing a drink, on me of course"

"yes okay, just old friends sharing a drink together" ed says as he nods his head slightly 

oswald and ed sit beside each other at the bar ordering their drinks, oswald getting a scotch and edward getting vodka 

"so, how have you been oswald?" ed says taking a sip of his drink 

oswald shrugs "i've been better, but in all honesty, i've been alright and how about you, how have you been edward?" 

"i- i haven't been doing to good o's, but you reaching out wanting to see me here it, it made my day" 

oswald ignored the last part deciding on what to say

"oh. has he been bugging you again?" oswald asks referring to the riddler 

"um yeah, but not like he usually does he's just been saying i'm an idiot for all the shit i've done, done to you to be exact. i didn't think he would care about any of that" ed trails off

"well don't let him bother you too much, and besides i'm pretty sure i deserved it after all i was a pretty selfish asshole towards you"

"no you didn't, you didn't deserve that and he's right i am an idiot because i acted the same way you did before and shouldn't have done what i did"

oswald waves a hand dismissively "ed. honestly it's fine really, believe me, i'm over it"

"are you sure oswald?"

"yes edward i'm sure"

they then went into a comfortable silence getting through one or two more drinks

they were at their third drink, and ed was starting to feel his alcohol, he was never that good with his alcohol anyway, that's why he steered away from drinking it all the time 

"still a lightweight eddie?"

"i- i guess, i hardly ever drink so yes i think i still am"

"eh, well don't worry about it you don't have to drink anymore if you don't want to i'm not going to stop you"

"no, no it's alright i can handle it"

"whatever you say" oswald tells him

they had a few more drinks until edward was completely wasted, oswald had stop drinking so he could watch ed and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid

"okay ed i think you've had enough" oswald tells him watching as ed takes one last drink of his vodka 

"i-i think y-you're right" ed slurred his words getting up and almost tripping over his feet 

oswald caught him helping him back into his seat "don't try and get up like that again you'll end up killing yourself" 

edward nods as he spoke "i- okay"

oswald sighs before speaking "okay listen instead of you trying to attempt of walking yourself back to your place and probably hurt yourself in the attempt, you can just come stay at the manor tonight like old times okay?"

oswald knew it was a bad idea, but what else was he going to do let edward get himself hurt?

"yes, that's o-okay" ed spoke his words slurred 

"okay, good come on then let's go"

they get outside, oswald putting ed into the back of the car him following behind him closing the door, as the driver pulled out making their way to the manor. 

they arrive at the manor getting out of the car, and oswald helping ed in and up the stairs to his old room 

"okay we're here" oswald spoke helping ed into the room and laying him on the bed 

"you still have everything the same in here, from the last time i was here"

"yeah i guess i do, didn't see the need to change it around, no one uses it" oswald says "now rest and i'll have someone drive you back to your place in the morning"

he turned to leave the room, stopping hearing ed's still slightly slurred and tired voice 

"o's?"

he turned to face ed again 

"yes edward"

"can you stay.. stay with me tonight?"

"i-i don't" he was cut off before he could finish 

"oswald, please"

"ed, i-" he was cut off again by ed 

"please" ed pleads 

"okay, i'll stay, i'll stay" he says making his way over to the bed getting into the place beside ed 

"thank you" edward says hugging the smaller one closer to him 

oswald tensed at the touch but then relaxes in the other man's arms 

then he heard ed quietly speak

"i'm sorry for everything ozzie, for what i put you through, for hurting you, just for everything, i was stupid to think.. to think i couldn't love you cause over time, time without you, i realized i did, realized i loved you and i was stupid for not figuring that out sooner, i'm so sorry ozzie"

it sounded as if it wasn't meant for him to hear and maybe it wasn't, maybe it was for ed to tell himself just so he could finally get it out

ed snuggled closer to oswald putting his head on the others shoulder his eyes closed 

and as quietly as before he whispered 

"i love you, oswald" as he fell asleep 

"i love you too, edward" oswald replied to the dark "i always have and always will" he said as he closed his eyes falling asleep. 

-  
i'll start working on the second chapter really soon (probably)  
oswald had invited edward to the iceberg lounge for a drink or two and to establish where their 'friendship' was at now after everything the two had been through

"do you really think it's a good idea to invite me here oswald? don't you like not trust me?"

"of course i don't trust you edward, as you probably feel the same about me, but i think we are past all that and this is just going to be old friends sharing a drink, on me of course"

"yes okay, just old friends sharing a drink together" ed says as he nods his head slightly 

oswald and ed sit beside each other at the bar ordering their drinks, oswald getting a scotch and edward getting vodka 

"so, how have you been oswald?" ed says taking a sip of his drink 

oswald shrugs "i've been better, but in all honesty, i've been alright and how about you, how have you been edward?" 

"i- i haven't been doing to good o's, but you reaching out wanting to see me here it, it made my day" 

oswald ignored the last part deciding on what to say

"oh. has he been bugging you again?" oswald asks referring to the riddler 

"um yeah, but not like he usually does he's just been saying i'm an idiot for all the shit i've done, done to you to be exact. i didn't think he would care about any of that" ed trails off

"well don't let him bother you too much, and besides i'm pretty sure i deserved it after all i was a pretty selfish asshole towards you"

"no you didn't, you didn't deserve that and he's right i am an idiot because i acted the same way you did before and shouldn't have done what i did"

oswald waves a hand dismissively "ed. honestly it's fine really, believe me, i'm over it"

"are you sure oswald?"

"yes edward i'm sure"

they then went into a comfortable silence getting through one or two more drinks

they were at their third drink, and ed was starting to feel his alcohol, he was never that good with his alcohol anyway, that's why he steered away from drinking it all the time 

"still a lightweight eddie?"

"i- i guess, i hardly ever drink so yes i think i still am"

"eh, well don't worry about it you don't have to drink anymore if you don't want to i'm not going to stop you"

"no, no it's alright i can handle it"

"whatever you say" oswald tells him

they had a few more drinks until edward was completely wasted, oswald had stop drinking so he could watch ed and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid

"okay ed i think you've had enough" oswald tells him watching as ed takes one last drink of his vodka 

"i-i think y-you're right" ed slurred his words getting up and almost tripping over his feet 

oswald caught him helping him back into his seat "don't try and get up like that again you'll end up killing yourself" 

edward nods as he spoke "i- okay"

oswald sighs before speaking "okay listen instead of you trying to attempt of walking yourself back to your place and probably hurt yourself in the attempt, you can just come stay at the manor tonight like old times okay?"

oswald knew it was a bad idea, but what else was he going to do let edward get himself hurt?

"yes, that's o-okay" ed spoke his words slurred 

"okay, good come on then let's go"

they get outside, oswald putting ed into the back of the car him following behind him closing the door, as the driver pulled out making their way to the manor. 

they arrive at the manor getting out of the car, and oswald helping ed in and up the stairs to his old room 

"okay we're here" oswald spoke helping ed into the room and laying him on the bed 

"you still have everything the same in here, from the last time i was here"

"yeah i guess i do, didn't see the need to change it around, no one uses it" oswald says "now rest and i'll have someone drive you back to your place in the morning"

he turned to leave the room, stopping hearing ed's still slightly slurred and tired voice 

"o's?"

he turned to face ed again 

"yes edward"

"can you stay.. stay with me tonight?"

"i-i don't" he was cut off before he could finish 

"oswald, please"

"ed, i-" he was cut off again by ed 

"please" ed pleads 

"okay, i'll stay, i'll stay" he says making his way over to the bed getting into the place beside ed 

"thank you" edward says hugging the smaller one closer to him 

oswald tensed at the touch but then relaxes in the other man's arms 

then he heard ed quietly speak

"i'm sorry for everything ozzie, for what i put you through, for hurting you, just for everything, i was stupid to think.. to think i couldn't love you cause over time, time without you, i realized i did, realized i loved you and i was stupid for not figuring that out sooner, i'm so sorry ozzie"

it sounded as if it wasn't meant for him to hear and maybe it wasn't, maybe it was for ed to tell himself just so he could finally get it out

ed snuggled closer to oswald putting his head on the others shoulder his eyes closed 

and as quietly as before he whispered 

"i love you, oswald" as he fell asleep 

"i love you too, edward" oswald replied to the dark "i always have and always will" he said as he closed his eyes falling asleep


	2. ii. mistakes

edward stirs in his sleep, pulling the pillow he was hugging closer to his body, sighing in content at the warmth it was giving off.

he opens his eyes slightly his eyes adjusting to the light from the sun peering through the windows. his head was pounding and he felt sick, he must've gotten drunk last night when he was with oswald, he didn't even know where he was, home maybe, how'd he get here then? 

suddenly the pillow he was hugging was moving and snuggling closer to his chest. 

ed jumps at the sudden movement, opening his eyes all the way now, looking down at the pillow, he now realizes it's not a pillow at all but in fact oswald. did he go home with him last night?

oswald stirs in his sleep, waking up looking up at ed's scared and confused face. guilt started to feel him he knew this was a bad idea, it was stupid of him to think otherwise.

“oswald?” edward asks confused looking everywhere but at oswald “what.. what am i doing here?”

oswald removes himself from eds arms and sitting up pulling his knees to his chest.

“you got drunk..” he pauses a minute trying to think “you got drunk last night and you were tripping over yourself.. i didn't want you walking home by yourself like that, you know how people and gotham are.. so i brought you here..”

“that doesn't explain why we were sleeping together.. did- did we you know?”

“no! no, of course, we didn't,” he says a little too loudly flinching at his sudden rise in his own voice.

“then what? why are we lying together? what happened oswald?”

of course, he didn't remember, he didn't know what he expected. edward got drunk told oswald how he felt and of course, he wasn't going to remember that.

“we-” he started but cut himself off 

“we what oswald?”

he sighs trying to figure out what he was going to tell edward, the truth? would he even believe he said that? to oswald of all people. he scoffs at himself before speaking again.

“you got drunk, i didn't want you by yourself like that so i brought you here, i was going to leave.. but- but you kept asking me to stay with you a-and so i did, i don't think i could've said no in the first place. you also told me you were sorry, sorry for everything.. and you told me you- you loved me, that you always have” he finished looking anywhere but edward's face, he didn't want to see what it looked like, what he looked like

“i don't remember saying any of that os”

he may not remember it, but it wasn't a lie either that's exactly how he feels, how he's always felt... he knew it was. but he wasn't going to tell the other man that, still in denial of his own feelings.

“of course you don't remember ed! you were fucking wasted when you told me, i didn't expect you to remember in the first place”

“os-” he was cut off by oswald's voice 

his chest felt with guilt and his heart broke with the way oswald's voice trembled sounding disappointed and sad.

“ed.. c-can you not, please? i knew you weren't going- going to remember.. i just don't want to feel this way anymore, the feeling of all the disappointment and heartbreak of not having my feelings actually returned.. it's just- it's just too much”

“oswald i-” he was cut off again 

“ed, you know i still love you right?”

“i know oswald..” he frowns looking over to oswald who still had his knees to his chest now hugging them.

“and you-” it was ed's turn to cut oswald off.

he lifted oswald's head up by his chin and closed the space between them kissing him. oswald stared wide-eyed freaking out about what was happening, but he soon closes his eyes relaxing into the feel on his lips kissing edward back. the kiss was soft and sweet, it didn't last long before edward pulled away now holding oswald's face in his hand.

“you still never fucking shut up os” pecking oswald on the lips one more time before he continued “i.. i love you to oswald, god i really fucking love you, i have always loved you but i was too stupid to realize it sooner and then denying it for so long.. god i just hope you know that, if you don't know you do”

so much for not telling oswald how he felt. he just got to him, it made him feel bad.. he just had to let oswald know he felt the same way and has always felt that way.

oswald stares at edward for a long while his eyes welling up with tears.

“oswald? are you okay, say something,” edward says frowning at the other man.

oswald lunges forwarded hugging edward close to him burying his head into the crook of ed's shoulder. ed hugs oswald back pulling him closer if that was even possible. he could feel the wetness on his shirt from oswald's tears, he frowns rubbing soothing circles into oswalds back.

“oswald, are you okay?”

oswald pulls away from edward nodding, holding onto the man's forearms.

“y-yes i'm fine edward” he sniffles smiling at ed

edward smiles lightly, taking his thumb and wiping the tears from i face. then he leans in and kisses him again, oswald smiles into the kiss, they pull away still smiling at one another, they sat like that for a minute in silence just looking at the other smiling lightly.

“is this real?” oswald broke the silence 

“is what real? os”

“this” he motions between them both “are you actually loving me back real? and not just a dream. i really want it to be real, i don't want to suddenly wake up to you still hating me.. and not feeling the same”

edward hugs oswald close to him whispering softly to him “shh, oswald. it's real i love you, even if this right now wasn't real i'd still love you.. i always will”

he pulls away from the hug holding oswald by the arms staring at him. the softness in edwards eyes made oswald tear up and smiled lightly at him 

“i love you too edward.. i always have”

“i know..”

and with that they finally got out of bed, deciding they've been in it long enough. oswald apparently still had some of edwards clothes left in the closet where he had left them, ed smiled at that pulling out one of his suits he'd thought had gone missing.

“you still have my clothes in here?”

oswald shrugs “i guess.. i just left them in there i couldn't get rid of them..”

“thank you” edward says softly 

oswald smiles “it's no beg deal ed”

“it may not be a big deal, but i still appreciate it, so again thank you oswald” 

oswald nods “you're welcome, edward”

edward took the suit out of the closet closing it back up, he smiles down at the suit then looks over at oswald grinning. 

“let's go get ready”

oswald nods getting up “okay, let's go get ready”

so they did

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda hate this fic but it's kinda okay


End file.
